The reborn miracle
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield, after a return to Azeroth's matters, finds himself ready to reignite the hopes of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Caitie and Starshield had been on good terms since they had met each other again, and reinvigorated by his latest adventure, he rejoined the horde in its fight against the few remaining cultists that served any threat. For a week or two, it was the same thing: he found a cult encampment, converted or killed each cultist, and went back to Orgrimmar to rest. It was a tiring job, but he was glad to be working again. But much like he had before his first journey began, he began to wonder about what he would do once the cult was destroyed, but this time, he began to worry about what would become of the horde and alliance, as the presence of these cultists was all that kept them from focusing on each other. An open war between the two would spell disaster, and his last effort to instill peace, though not in vain, did little to quell the larger forces at work. Little did he know, he would have a new opportunity to create an even greater success.

As he left a recently deserted encampment, the space before him began to flicker with blue flashes, eventually materializing into the same figure he had met several times before.

"Leave me be, sorcerer. I thank you for what you have done for me a week ago, but I'm not ready for any more surprizes."

He stood for a second, taking in what he had been told, and responded calmly.

"You assume too much of me, tauren. I'm not here to surprize you. I merely came to ask you this:

"Do you believe in destiny? Your work in the hopes of forming peace with your enemies seems to tell me you do not. You hope to undo years, decades even, of their perpetual struggle for honor and revenge. Just know that you can mold your own destiny, but not that of others, especially your world, at least, not on your own."

Starshield stood in confusion, still unsure why the blue humanoid came to him.

"Thank you for your visit, but I do not know why you are telling me this."

He chuckled and stated, "You will come to know this in time. But I do have some news of immediate interest for you. The old island you used as a cult rehabilitation facility has been settled by some of your old followers. Maybe you can make something out of that."

Upon hearing this, Starshield immediately began to reflect on why he established the first City of Miracles at all. He had hoped to bring together the greatest skills and abilities of Azeroth to do great deeds together. He though he was the only one to have such a dream, but knowing that there were others who wanted to realize this visiongave him a great feeling.

"It was not in vain, not ever. And you are right; I should be there to help them. But how will I get there? I have no vessel to get there."

The humanoid began to laugh heartily, and declared,

"I knew you had it in you to pursue your dream! And don't worry, I will see you through, to the very end."

The humanoid then began to grow rapidly, expanding and reforming until he took the form of an enormous blue dragon. Apparently relieved by his transformation, the creature spread his wings and let out a powerful roar. Starshield simply stood in awe of this amazing sight.

"Starshield, are you ready for your biggest journey yet?"

He simply nodded in response, promting him to proclaim, "Then climb up, boy. We are off!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun began to rise in Orgrimmar, the city-goers awoke and prepared for their next day, but in the military building, one of Garrosh's leiutenants was already awake and worried. He was at the building he was granted as his base, pacing around the building, waiting for a soldier to report on the status of the Ashenvale encampment. Before he could lose his temper, one of the grunts under his command came bearing a report.

"Leiutenant? I have news regarding the Ashenvale settlement."

He immediately turned to him and groaned, "It's about time! Did they put up any resistence?"

"Actually sir, they found an adventurer willing to clear out the area, and he succeeded."

"Fine. These guys will do anything for some gold. Where is he now?"

"Actually, we have a small situation regarding that. He never reported back to us. In fact, when we went to scout the camp, we saw a large blue dragon in the distance."

The aspiring officer was distressed by this news.

"Where was this dragon going?"

"Well, it looked to be flying across the Great Sea."

"Inform as many city-goers as you can. That tauren you hired may be up to something."

* * *

Little did the orc know, Starshield was up to something, or at least, he would be. At that very moment, he was riding on a large dragon, on his way to a once abandoned island, ready to recreate the City of Miracles.

"Strange dragon," he asked, "I just realized how strange things have been for me in the last several months."

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Well, I've reminised about my past with a night elf that won't remember me, found a blue dragon egg, been captured by a warlock who then became my friend, been seduced by her succubus, re-met my adoptive gnomish mother and been rescued by her, captured a quilboar seer to use his powers, built a city in the eye of eternity, currently own a magic shotgun, and, as we speak, am flying across the great sea on the back of an enormous dragon."

"Life is interesting, tauren." he responded. "And if this is how your life is going so far, imagine what you could hear about from a much older creature."

"And once I finish my new city, we could do all sorts of great things. If only they could understand..."

* * *

Hours had past by them, but they finally arrived at the island he first realized his dream. He thought he would be working on his own, but a plesant surprize awaited him on the surface. At the center of the island, permanent facilities were already in place, and atop one of them, Mokcie, his friend and mother figure, waived toward him in excitement. When he landed to the ground, they ran toward each other and hugged in joy.

"Clothie! It's great to see you here, but why did so many of my followers come here?"

She chuckled and responded, "Star, don't think you weren't the only one who wanted your old city back. Everyone here wanted to do something great when you made that city, and they're all here to help each other there."

The blue dragon suddenly spoke, "Then maybe I was wrong; there is hope for the mortals."

Starshield was surprized by this statement, and asked him.

"Dragon, is there something you haven't been telling us?"

Hearing his inquiry, the dragon's grin faded, and he simply responded,

"Yes, there is. But what I have been hiding does not matter now. What matters is that you are all here to finish what you all started months ago."

Starshield continued to think about what he said, and after some though, told Mokcie,

"Mokcie, you will be in charge of explaining our new setup to the others, including a new portal spell. While you do that, I will find out what this dragon is hiding. It seems to trouble him, and I get the felling he may have more reason for helping us so much..."


End file.
